Septuplets
by purplemud
Summary: The weird title will make sense. Eventually. Hopefully. It all starts with a bet... but how the bet actually started, only Ronald Weasely can tell it all.
1. The Couple

Title: **Septuplets**

Author: purplemud

Rating: PG

Category: H/Hr and R/Lu

Sub: A bit of angst, fluff and humor

Author's note: Er, the usually weird fics that I'd always come up with. A real nightmare fics that is: (1) Un beta-ed, (2) No clear plot, (3) Weird time line, (4) Even weirder characterization and lastly, (5) A very silly ending.

Now, if, after all the warning and you still decide to read on, please do be kind with the reviews! Hehehe.

Now, on with the show... shall we?

**Chapter 1**

**The Couple**

Screening time. At least that's what _I_ call it.

It's the first thing that Harry does every morning. He screens every boy that would try to look at Hermione. Like he'd actually give his stamp of approval. Well, for all I know, he had stamped it on himself. Secretly of course. I'm sure that he has the _Harry Potter Seal of Approval_ somewhere... probably on his bum so that no one else would see it.

I remember teasing him once if he'd put the mark on me so that I could date Hermione and I swear, he turned green. He did. It was quite hilarious actually but I didn't think he appreciated the joke because I had to go to class that day with a pair of whiskers on my face but then again, Harry always had such a limited sense of humor.

For instance, he didn't find it funny when Hermione commented that Malfoy was starting to look _cute_. Personally, I thought it was funny.

Cute was a term I would not want to be associated with in the first place. I remembered how Hagrid announced to the whole class that mud-sucking giant leeches were cute and I figured Hermione meant that Malfoy was starting to look stupid, ugly and horrible all at the same time but Harry had obviously taken it the wrong way. And when the next morning Malfoy came in at the Great Hall looking like he had been a test subject for, what Hermione would call as: genetic mutation, lets just say I have my list of suspects, Harry being all of them.

And now here at the common room with several of the boys, the younger ones especially, watching Hermione as she descends the stair, Harry's eyes is growing wary and he's not too happy that Colin is attempting to ask for Hermione's help in Potions.

I want to tell Harry to relax, that Hermione isn't interested in Colin or anyone for that matter but Harry would probably just ignore me or go berserk, as he did the last time I tried to assure him that Hermione would never _ever_ date.

He had misinterpreted it and had been very upset the whole day, sprouting frown lines on his face that didn't disappear until Madam Pomfrey went on to cast an anti-aging spell on him. Well, maybe I did sort of forgot to add that Hermione would never ever date anyone but him...

He's gone a bit crazy over her.

I sneak a quick glance at Hermione's direction. (I don't want to go to class as a full-pledged cat or whatever it is that Harry would fancy turning me into). She isn't someone I'd stare at for longer than five minutes. I mean, sure she's nowhere near as repulsive as Bullstrode, but I have out-grown my brief childhood crush for her.

For a while, I thought that we'd make a great couple. Especially since a lot of people thought that it's interesting the way we bicker.

The many arguments, well, everyone had chalked it up to sexual tension and I thought maybe it was that, after all, why else would we scream at each other if it wasn't love? Right?

Well, I was wrong.

It wasn't love at all. It wasn't even anywhere _near_ sexual tension.

Truth be told, I couldn't quite find anything sexy when she starts calling me a daft git or clueless and dense and all the other big words that she'd use, being the smart girl that she is. Her comment about my emotional range being as small as a teaspoon was a major ouch and not a major come-on.

Aside from the high tension bickering, I've heard people say that me and Herm were like Mum and Dad. I thought that was a good sign, until I realized that I didn't want to date someone who'd remind people about my Mum. Aside from it being incredibly weird, it wasn't at all flattering. She does have some of Mum's quality and unfortunately, no offense meant, but those qualities that Herm has, well, they're what makes Mum... well, my _Mum_, if you get my drift.

Most definitely not girlfriend material.

And then there was that whole case of catching Harry looking at her like... well there's no other way to describe how Harry looks at her.

It's like, Hermione is the sky... someone he's always reaching out for, wanting to have. Like his own piece of heaven. Heavy stuff. I'll just make it simple and compare Hermione to a Snitch. Because Harry just glows whenever he's staring at her and he'd get that intensely, dreamy, needful, longing look in his eyes and just stare at her.

If Hermione ever caught Harry looking at her like that, she'd blush and smile tentatively and then Harry would blush, smile tentatively as well, drop his head, look at her one final time and then force himself to look away.

It's the same bleeding cycle. I've seen it happen too many times that I've memorized the play of emotions on their faces. I think I could even verbalize it. Let's see. Harry's internal reaction would be: _Oh no she caught me staring at her! Quick look at the ceiling and pretend you're in awe of it._

Hermione... well, that would be a bit hard, her being a girl and all. I don't think I can ever find out what sort of things girls think of anyway.

Harry starts making low growling noises beside me. I sigh and roll my eyes at the murderous expression imprinted on his face. His eyes are fixed on the Colin who is still talking to Hermione and, whoa, wait, is that his hand on Hermione's sleeves?

"What's Colin's problem?" Harry mutters darkly.

"From what I heard, Snape failed him on their last exam." I inform him casually.

"I hate Snape." He all but announces with silent fury.

"Don't we all?" I ask him rhetorically but he's back to muttering and growling curses. With any luck, Snape just might sprout some whiskers of his own today. I'm trying not to snicker.

Harry has had enough. He speaks up, loud and clear, "Hermione, breakfast."

She looks at him briefly and gives him a reassuring smile, holding up her right hand, palm facing us, indicating that we give her a few more minutes.

Colin is completely oblivious to the death glares Harry is sending towards him as he yet again, tugs on Hermione's sleeves, getting her attention.

I don't need to turn to know that Harry is slowly turning from green to red and then back to green again as Hermione lightly places a hand on Colin's shoulder.

This time, I snicker. (Hey, a guy has his limits!) It's like watching muggle Christmas lights. I should probably take note of this, so come Christmas time I could hang Harry upside down while making all the Gryffindor boys kiss Hermione by the mistletoe, he'd be a perfect decoration in our common room.

"What's so funny?" Harry asks, although he isn't looking at me because his eyes are still stuck on Hermione. I shrug and point at Dean who is innocently tying his shoelaces. Nothing funny there, but it's not like Harry would notice it. I think he has actually forgotten that I exist.

Or that the whole world still existed. He's totally zeroed in on her.

I have to roll my eyes at the complete utter sappiness of it all.

Finally, Hermione bounces towards us. Her eyes are sparkling and I'm guessing that Harry is giving her that lopsided smile and as always, they are going to stupidly smile at each other until I finally speak up or else they'd spend the entire day smiling at each other.

It had happened once and it would most definitely happen again.

Gah, these two are impossible.

If Harry has a screening time, Hermione has a Researching Time. You think she spends all of her time in the library studying. Heh. If people at Hogwarts only knew. Of course, she spends a considerable amount of time studying (massive actually) but on more than onc occasion, she'd most likely to go there just so she can research on who's crushing in on Harry.

How do I know this? Easy, just ask my sister Ginny. The library is the gossip central of the school.

Ginny knows about Harry and Hermione too. In fact she had been the first one who noticed it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that's the first part. I hope it was ok. Please feel free to tell me what you think! Uhmm... erm, I just have to say that this fic was a by-product of too much coffee and too little sleep. Hehehe. Many, many thanks in advance for your time (and for the comments as well)!

A little Sneak Peak for the next chapter: The List

_My little sister is full of surprises, some of which are amusing although most would someday be the death of me. Like briefly dating Seamus, locking Filch inside the broom closet and joining that bloody awful Reddest Hair contest in Teen Witch Weekly but I guess the most memorable was when she dragged me inside an empty broom closet to announce that Harry is in love with Hermione..._

Hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Thanks and take care everyone! (assuming that a lot of people would read this... hehehe) Right. I better shut up now...


	2. The List

Title: **Septuplets**

Author: purplemud

Rating: PG

Category: H/Hr and R/Lu

Sub: A bit of angst, fluff and humor

Author's note: Er, the usually weird fics that I'd always come up with. A real nightmare fic that is: (1) Un beta-ed, (2) No clear plot, (3) Weird time line, (4) Even weirder characterization and lastly, (5) A very silly ending.

Thank you to those who have read the first chapter. I'm very much glad that you enjoyed reading the first part. As promised, here now is Chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

**The List**

Ginny knows about Harry and Hermione too. In fact she had been the first one who noticed it.

My little sister is full of surprises, some of which are amusing although most would someday be the death of me. Like briefly dating Seamus, locking Filch inside a broom closet and joining that bloody awful Reddest Hair contest in Teen Witch Weekly but I guess the most memorable was when she dragged me inside an empty broom closet to announce that Harry is in love with Hermione.

I didn't even believe her at first. I mean, I was sort of expecting that Hermione would fancy me.

She actually snorted at that and with a flick of her wrist, unrolled this long parchment where she had listed all the little things that she noticed that I somehow missed seeing. It was, by far, one of the longest conversations we ever had:

"One" she started all hoity-toitily. "Lingering glances."

"There had been no lingering glances." I muttered darkly.

She conveniently ignored me and continued on, "Two: the way they seemed to always be thinking of the same thing, always able to finish each other sentences."

"Fred and George do that all the time. Doesn't mean they're dating! Doesn't mean they're in love with each other and that on some occasion when inside their room they have sudden urges to snog each other." I paused, realizing what I had just said. "Euck."

Ginny threw me a withering look, enough to shut me up about Fred and George. "Three: the way Harry would stand proudly beside Hermione, goofy grin and all." She looked at me, daring me to say something about it, something to counter her. I sniffed and crossed my arms against my chest, for lack of anything to say.

"Four: the way he always seeks Hermione out before zooming up into the air and looking for the snitch."

I had to roll my eyes at that. "He does not."

"Five: every time that Harry catches the snitch the first smile would be reserved for Hermione."

"You are still bloody obsessed with Harry. That is your problem." I sneered.

The comment went right over and through her. "Six: their knees always touch when seating together and they always sit together, Ron. If not together, then across each other _and_ their knees would still touch."

"Been crawling underneath the tables, have we?" I snickered.

Ginny was on a roll, even out right mockery wasn't stopping her. "Seven: the way Harry's eyes would darken every time Malfoy glances at Hermione. Eight: the way Hermione's smile would fade every time Cho Chang would pass by."

By the time she reached number nine, I had my hands clamped on my ears and was loudly reciting names of Quidditch teams all over the world.

It was an endless list actually, let me tell you that. Longer probably than Hermione's essay on Hogwarts: A History, that by the time she was finished my throat was parched dry.

"And for your information," Ginny said haughtily when it was apparent that I had ran out of quidditch teams. "The Berlin Banshees is not a quidditch team! It's a boy band!"

"I don't fucking care!" I told her. I snootily added as well that she was reading way too many romance novels and articles on dating.

I was convinced that she was delusional, plain and simple. But she insisted that everything in her list was all true, thank you very much, and that I needed to get my eyes checked.

More importantly, I should be quite bothered that I have never asked neither Harry nor Hermione about this when apparently the whole school was already speculating on when the wedding would take place.

_Wedding? _I screamed bloody hell right there and then and walked out. I was livid. I have to admit that I was more disappointed than jealous.

I thought it was bloody unfair that aside from being the hero, Harry gets to walk away with the girl. Not just any girl, but our Hermione! And where would that leave me? They'd be this couple, this one unit and I'd be what? The chaperone? The third wheel? Once again, I'm pushed back and kicked out of the picture.

And it wasn't just about Harry getting the girl, it was because of the small details that I didn't see, the pieces of evidence that Ginny had painstakingly wrote down... I was angry because I had been deceiving myself all those times. I had believed that it was me who Hermione liked.

The more I thought about The List, the angrier I become.

Ginny, who I thought would be as angry as I was, who I expected to feel betrayed as well, actually defended Harry and Hermione. She said she had realized ages ago that Harry only saw her as a sister - someone that he'd protect and love and maybe even die for, but he won't live _for_ her. He won't live _because_ _of_ her.

Personally, I think that even when she told Hermione that she had given up on Harry, she still harbored that small wish, that small hope that he'd someday see her as worthy of his love. Well evidently, he didn't and I thought it was awfully shitty of him to go falling in love with Hermione just because Cho wasn't interested in him anymore.

And besides, why did it have to be Hermione? Why can't it be Ginny, my lovely sister who had always been in-like with him all along? The bloody git wants to get all the nice girls just because he's the Hero who always fucking bleeds. Well, not this time!

Needless to say, I got really pissed off.

I admit now that I over reacted. But that day, all I could hear inside my head were: Traitors! Cheaters! Back Stabbers!

I decided to confront them with this. Ask them what the heck was The List all about. I hadn't meant to be hurtful but unfortunately for me, I found Hermione first and seeing her just brought out all the insecurities that I had been trying to suppress. Once again, I was second string, over looked, not good enough...

I told her a lot of awful things. Accusations that weren't even true.

Inside my mind, all I could see was Ginny's list and how Hermione never, even for once, looked at me the way she looked at Harry. Was I too poor? Was my hair too red? Was it because I can't bloody catch a Snitch? Was it because I'm not an orphan boy who doesn't have a sob story to tell and...

Well, she slapped me even before I could say more.

She stood there, tears streaming down her face and although I was still mad, I felt this bloody awful weight pressing against my chest. It was guilt. I know what it was. But before I could even try to apologize, she had already run off. I was too disheartened to follow her and too stubborn to say sorry. After all, it was them who would eventually leave me behind. Before they can even do that, I'll be the one who'll leave them behind.

Harry found me later inside our room. He went straight to the point, asked me what I told Hermione. I couldn't tell him of course. He asked for an explanation. I couldn't give one. Didn't know what to say. He stood in front of me, looking almost lost and tired and although his voice had been hard and cold when he told me that if I ever make Hermione cry like that again, he'd punch my nose, no questions asked, I knew that he's afraid of what was happening between the three of us. I was too. But I was more hurt and angry at that time that I just didn't care.

I told him to leave me alone. And leave Hermione alone as well. It was the time of the year when people are killed just because of knowing him.

It was low, I know. But at that moment, I just wanted to hurt Harry and Hermione.

He stared at me for the longest time and walked out.

That started The Cold War.

-End Chapter 2

Notes: Well, I hope that was an ok chapter. Let me know what you guys think. Comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are all welcomed. Many thanks!

And now, a sneak peak to Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Cold War**_

_I didn't talk to them for a whole month. He never did left Hemione's side and I remember thinking to myself what a selfish bastard he was. I never did realize how hard it was for him to be with Hermione after what I told him. I didn't quite care if they were both suffering, as far as I was concerned, it served them right. I had other friends. Friends who won't take me for granted and won't brush me off. _


	3. The Plan

Title: **Septuplets**

Author: purplemud

Rating: PG

Category: H/Hr and R/Lu

Sub: A bit of angst, fluff and humor

Author's note: Er, the usually weird fics that I'd always come up with. A real nightmare fic that is: (1) Un beta-ed, (2) No clear plot, (3) Weird time line, (4) Even weirder characterization and lastly, (5) A very silly ending.

Many thanks to those who have read and left their comments and reviews, I hope that you all enjoy this bit. Do let me know what you guys think!

And now, to Chapter 3, shall we…

**Chapter 3**

**The Cold War**

I didn't talk to them for a whole month. He never did left Hemione's side and I remember thinking to myself what a selfish bastard he was. I never did realize how hard it was for him to be with Hermione after what I told him. I didn't quite care if they were both suffering, as far as I was concerned, it served them right. I had other friends. Friends who won't take me for granted and won't brush me off.

It was hard avoiding them, being in the same house and all. I missed them terribly of course but as weeks went by, I learned to like the independence that it gave me. I wasn't reduced to Ronald Weasely, Sidekick. I mean, sure I had been with Harry and Hermione on a lot of adventures but I had definitely missed out on some of the bigger, more life-altering ones. Hermione is more of his sidekick anyway, they work good together, even without me. Like in Second Year, we had been both so lost without Hermione's help. We'd never figure out about the Basilisk if it weren't for her. But they did just fine when they rescued Sirius and Buckbeak and it had been just the two of them.

Hermione's more like Harry's other half. Like a partner. They compliment each other: Harry's impulsiveness tamed by Hermione's need for getting the facts first, creating a plan to follow. Hermione's fears calmed by Harry's courage.

Ginny finally came to me one day and said that I was being bloody unfair and selfish. That if I was a real friend, I'd accept whatever it was that would make Harry and Hermione happy, that friendship and love is not at all about sparks and chemistry, it's about making sacrifices and learning how to let go when the time has come.

To be honest, I really don't know what she meant by all that. She must've picked it up from one of those teen witch magazines. Or it might be she was already growing up and there I was, being a total prat.

Well, either way, that was when I realized what a bloody awful mess I have created. It wasn't exactly what Ginny had said that made me realize that being friends with Harry and Hermione was worth losing whatever romantic ideas I had in my head concerning Hermione. I think it was because I decided to actually grow up. Which wasn't as easy as opening locked doors with a simple spell. It took me one bloody sleepless week to get everything in perspective.

So finally, I decided to move on, swallow my damn pride and apologize. I may not be happy about it, but I might as well learn to accept there are some things that I cannot change and cannot have.

Besides, I can be alone. I mean, I can be without Harry and Hermione. I have my own identity. I didn't have to be with them always to be friends with them. They have their own lives to live, their own destiny to fulfill together and I have my own.

I was really so proud that I actually made sense that day and I wanted to tell them how I figured everything on my own. Until I realized that I couldn't tell them because we we're arguing. It definitely drove home the truth that it was time I get my friends back.

I found Harry at the Quidditch field and since I promised myself that I would apologize but not be a fucking sap about it, I simply walked up to Harry and told him that everything was ok between us.

He briefly looked like I had hit him in the head with his Firebolt. I thought I might have to resort to being dramatic, which I didn't know how to be, so I decided that the best way to do this was to be sincere.

I told him that first and foremost, I was a git. A total wanker (well not really, _really_ a total wanker…but, er, I think he got the point). An awful friend. I was confused, miserable and I felt betrayed.

"But I'm over all that and I had realized, thank God, that our friendship is more important to me. Few people will ever find friends willing to die for them and keep up with their nasty mood swings." I said all in one breath, trying not to let my voice quaver and shake. Very manly, I silently told myself, giving a bit of mental pat on my back.

"What about Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice all broken.

"Well, you tell her not to worry, I'm fine. We're all fine. I know that she isn't so keen about me right now, especially with the way I acted and I can understand that." I added slowly with a shrug, although I truly wish it wasn't the case.

Harry had been silent for a long time, taking in everything that I have said. I shifted nervously from foot to foot, a little hurt that it was taking him this long to realize that I am sincerely sorry. But after everything that had happened, I couldn't blame him either.

"I think," Harry began, smiling slowly, finally showing some sign that everything was on their way to being ok. Not immediately back to normal, but we're definitely on our way there. "Hermione would love to hear what you've just told me."

"Good. I… uhm… I'll go look for her." I said, wondering if Harry was right. If Hermione was still willing to talk to me. "So, we're ok now?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're ok now."

Relieved, I slapped him in the back, he punched me lightly in the arm and I pushed him back. He was grinning and so was I. If it hadn't been such an awful Cold War I would've joked about making a blood compact, but as it was, I know I still had a lot of making up to do. Harry, I could tell was still a wee bit wary of me.

I guess I would be too, I mean, if I was him and all. I knew Harry still wanted to know what I told Hermione that day, but I couldn't tell him that yet. So I told that if Hermione thinks that he should know, then Hermione will tell him. It was after all between him and Hermione.

"And when you finally find out," I said, offering a truce of some sort, "You can still punch me in the nose."

To my surprise and horror, he agreed.

My poor cute freckled-nose (a sure girl magnet) was on the line, but it was a small price to pay.

I asked him if he could get Hemione for me and tell her to meet me at the Common Room, he made me swear that I wouldn't make Hermione cry. I assured him that it was the last thing that I wanted to do.

I spent a few good minutes wearing the carpet out, endlessly pacing and practicing what I had to say. When they finally entered the room, I immediately noticed the protective stance. They both have it. I hated it that they both had to come in feeling like they have to protect each other from me. I didn't have to ask Harry if he could leave Hermione with me for a few minutes, he just gave me this last warning glance and left the room.

The gesture was not lost to me. It meant that he trusted me with Hermione and I was thankful for that, I knew at once that we're back on the right track and I was quite happy about it.

I apologized to Hermione and gave her vague reasons for my sudden psychotic outburst. I blamed it on hormones, on stress, worrying too much about my grades, what I'll do next year after we graduate and before I knew it I was actually telling her everything that I felt... well almost.

I never exactly told her that at some point, I had been a little in love with her but I knew she understood what I meant. She listened all the time and when I was finished, she was shaking her head and all that she said was: "Oh Ron!" before bursting into tears. Typical of Hermione.

Frankly, I get all scared when she starts crying, especially at that time when Harry had just threatened to bust my nose open if I ever make her cry again. I just sort of awkwardly patted her head and let her sob on my robe, with any luck, Mum might let me buy a new one when she sees how worn out it had become from Hermione's tears. When Harry finally came back, I handed her to him.

I told Harry, "She's all yours mate. Make her stop crying, she scares me when she's like that."

I think he got what I meant although I can't be certain of that. He just sort of gave this big sigh of relief and then nodded solemnly. I left the two. I still wasn't comfortable seeing him holding her like that.

I don't know how exactly Harry did it, but when I saw them at the Great Hall before dinner started Hermione was all smiles. We sat together again after a whole month of avoiding each other that Hagrid actually stood up, clapped his hands and openly sobbed. That was one embarrassing moment that I'd sure like to forget.

That had been the end of our short cold war although unfortunately, everything just went back to the way it was before. They still tip-toed around each other, still blushed when they get too close, still stuttered whenever one is caught staring at the other. I had planned on confronting them with The List, and make them see that they're obviously both in denial but I didn't want to butt in. It was after all their personal business.

Love is a tricky thing not meant to be messed around it. I've seen Ginny do it loads of time with her girl friends, pairing them up, match making, she calls it. I call it mass suicide because most of the time it would end up in a one big hexing free-for-all. Besides, I thought that with the Cold War and all, it would have given them enough opportunity to be together, but apparently, it wasn't time yet.

So I decided that I'll give them time.

It had been quite amusing during the first few months and then it got tiring and then finally, just plain irritating.

I never thought the day would come that I'd actually wish that they would both just shut-up, lock themselves inside the broom closet and snog each other senseless. Just to end the Harry and Hermione Contest of Denial. Who will win? Who will finally admit their feelings? Who will they drive insane next week when they start smiling at each for no apparent reason?

Denial isn't such a bliss, frankly, it's one big pain in the arse.

I had hoped that Harry and Hermione will realize that they're in love with each other soon enough. After all, practically everyone in the whole school knew about it: the subtle teasing had become more direct. Harry and Hermione had even stopped denying that they were a couple every time some freshman git would ask them about it. They'd just sort of look at each other, blush, shrug and walk away. Of course, if anyone asked me, I was always more than happy to share my personal anecdotes, proof to the budding love between the two.

One great big secret, that I pray will be kept as a secret for bloody forever, was that I anonymously tipped Rita Skeeter regarding the "rekindling" of Harry and Hermione's relationship.

It started a month-long daily "investigative" articles featured at the Daily Prophet entitled:

**Hogwarts Romance: An In Depth Investigative Report on the Dynamics of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's Relationship**

That Skeeter woman, no one would deny this, had her moments of brilliance.

And thanks partially to Ginny's list, which I submitted along with my countless testimonies, including the one where tea cups in divination class spelled out the initials H and H, everything was published for all to see.

Unfortunately it stopped when both Harry and Hermione threatened to hunt down the anonymous tipper, chop off his or her or their heads and make them into paper weights.

Seeing them say that, burning eyes and all scared me for three days straight. Eventually, Rita got tried of examining every possible angle of Harry and Hermione's relationship that she decided to switch the topic to: An In Depth Exploration of Draco Malfoy's True Love.

It wasn't such a hit. No surprise there.

The thing that bothered me the most was that we're all about to graduate and Harry and Hermione were still stuck to their non-relationship-status-despite-the-obvious.

After complaining to Ginny what an absolute torture it was, seeing Harry and Hermione smile and blush at each other for a whole day, jumping apart whenever skin touched skin, we both decided that it was time for a plan. Not just any plan, but **_The Plan _**to end all the dancing and beating around the bush.

End Chapter 3.

Hope that went well.

And now, a sneak peak on Chapter 4! Hehehe.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Plan**_

_After much planning and endless hours of debating, Ginny and I finally agreed on a strategy. We will employ both force and subtlety. We already had a list of possible situations that we can set-up to benefit our project. _

_The night the plan was to commence, I asked Ginny if we were doing the right thing and she answered gravely that our valiant efforts and brilliant ideas will not be in vain. _


End file.
